<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Monopoly Crusade by EmeraldxxBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206192">The Monopoly Crusade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldxxBlack/pseuds/EmeraldxxBlack'>EmeraldxxBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:47:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldxxBlack/pseuds/EmeraldxxBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up with Muggles, most of us learn that some board games can be completely aggravating, but playing with a wizard turns out even more aggravating. What will happen to their relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Monopoly Crusade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sat down, slapping a colorful box on the table with a flick of her wrist. Ron, mouth full looked at her bewildered. </p>
<p>“What is that, Hermione?” He asked, choking a little as he hastily swallowed his food. </p>
<p>“As you know, I went home for the holiday and got this as a gift! It was such a quiet little holiday too! Just me, mum, and dad. Although, dad got called in because a family feud went wrong and someone ended up breaking all of their teeth!” Hermione laughed a little bit and cleared her throat as a tall and very handsome boy appeared at the table. She smiled. </p>
<p>“Hello there. Have a good holiday?” He took her hand and pulled her into an embrace, kissing her head. </p>
<p>“I did! And I brought something back so we can play something other than Wizards Chess.” Ron huffed and Hermione turned her back to him. She stared into the unremarkable grey eyes of the man she loved. “Would you like to play in the Heads Library after dinner?” </p>
<p>“Of course I would, darling. But right now, I must get back to the boys. I’ll see you later.” Draco gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and tucked hair behind her right ear before giving a small smile and leaving. Oh, how she loved and hated watching that boy walk away. </p>
<p>OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO</p>
<p>Saturday afternoon went by so slow. Hermione didn’t understand why, but she was so excited to play this game with Draco. She was so excited, she couldn’t focus on her homework. Ron kept bugging her to let him play, and she kept insisting she wanted to play with her boyfriend but remembered that playing with only two people wasn’t as fun. </p>
<p>“Fine, Ronald. I will tell Draco to bring two friends as well. Bring Harry with you. That way there will be six of us. It makes the game not drag on anyways.” Hermione put her homework back in her bag and went to her dormitory to change into the emerald green blouse and black leggings she bought in Hogsmeade just for Draco. After glancing in the mirror, she stuffed the game in her bag and strolled out of Gryffindor Tower, making her way down  to dinner. Not caring about the protests of Draco’s fellow Slytherin when she got to the Great Hall, she sat down beside him and started dishing a plate. </p>
<p>“Hey. I need you to bring two friends with you for the game. Trust me. You don’t want to spend all night playing it. It gets pretty repetitive and tedious.” Hermione kisses him full on the mouth, grabs her plate, and heads to the Gryffindor table with a grin on her face. </p>
<p>After dinner, Hermione heads to the Head Boy and Head Girl library, slightly nervous. One time she played with her cousins and they got so angry, they tore the board to shreds. She knew Ron had a temper. Sometimes Draco could as well, but he does well with hiding it. </p>
<p>Hermione opened the door and was immediately showered with kisses. Spluttering, she looked around. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were sitting on one of the chairs, making out. Hermione wrinkled her nose and looked into Draco’s eyes and smiled. </p>
<p>“I’m ready to get this over with.” He admitted. But just as Hermione opened her mouth to speak, a knock came at the door. Draco sighed and opened it, welcoming the boys in. They all sat around the table and watched as Hermione set it up and counted out colored paper amongst them. Reading the rules, she checked no one had questions and then rolled the dice</p>
<p>The game really started getting frustrating when Ron ran out of money, due to spending it all on properties. Begging Hermione to buy some off him, Draco started to get jealous. Ron had no way to pay rent when landing on anyone else’s properties, and nobody was landing on his, despite the huge chunk of properties he owned. In the middle of the game, Ron stood up and threw the board across the room, which caused the board to shatter into pieces. Hermione started crying, and Draco rushed toward him, in which Harry stepped in between them. Which did not stop Draco at all. </p>
<p>“Draco! Stop! Please! You’re going to get into trouble!” She screeched just as Draco’s fist hit Harry’s face. “Stop! Stop or we are done, Draco! I thought you had changed!” Draco kept punching, so Hermione snatched open the door and ran. She ran as far away from the Heads room as she could and hid inside a tapestry. </p>
<p>Are Draco and Hermione done for good? What happens to Harry, Ron, and Draco?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>